


You wanna be my Valentine?

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel wants Dean to be his valentine, M/M, Soft Cas, Soft Dean, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel is very curious about valentine's day. Dean however hates it. No real man would've liked flowers, right?





	You wanna be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit fluff for Valentine's Day!

Dean Winchester is a strong and also very masculine man. You can ask anyone about that. His brother, his friends, his father… well maybe not his father. He never had any good words for Dean anyway and he is dead, too. But Dean knows he is strong, masculine and doesn’t have a weakness or a soft spot or..

Well Sammy doesn’t count. It’s his little brother, _come on man!_ Of course Sam is a soft spot. But besides that, nope nothing.

So of course Dean literally cringes, when Castiel asks him about Valentine’s Day. Dean never celebrated it before and he never had a reason for that. Not that he wasn’t in love before, but you know. Why would you gift some flowers and chocolate to show your love on one day, if you could show your love everyday.

“I don’t know man. Ask Sam about it.” Dean huffs and looks back at his sandwich. Castiel sits on the other side of the table and tilts his head to one side. Confused. He is confused again. Dean sighs.

“Sam is not here at the moment.” Castiel answers carefully and Dean nods. He knows this, because Sam told him this morning he would be out with Charlie and the others again. Dean sighs harder.

“I know. Alright then. What questions do you have?” Dean asks and he tries to sound really bored with this conversation. Castiel nods shortly and then takes a deep breath, even though he doesn’t need to breath anyway.

“How do you… how do you know if someone is your valentine?” Castiel asks then and Dean snorts. He can’t help it.

“Normally you just ask them buddy. Or you are… you know already in a relationship. Then it’s pretty obvious anyway.” Dean answers and he can’t help but chuckle again. Sometimes Cas is just so …sweet. Dean shakes his head and takes another bite of his sandwich.

“Oh… and if I would ask them…what gifts should I have for that?” Castiel asks and he concentrates now on the table in front of him. Huh. Maybe Castiel is nervous about this and … wait.

“Wait, what? Does that mean you have someone in mind?” Dean asks and he presses his right hand on his chest. The skin feels incredible tight there and for a second Dean thinks something with his body is very wrong, cause his chest squeezes and hurts a lot.

“Maybe.” Castiel says only and Dean nods. Fair enough.

“Well… maybe you should buy her some flowers or chocolate. Or make dinner. You know all those bad chick-flick things. Girls like that.” Dean shrugs and goes back to eating his sandwich. It tastes a bit bad now.

“And if it’s a boy?” Castiel asks and Dean chokes on his next bite. He widens his eyes and starts coughing so hard, that Castiel is next to him in two seconds and gives him some water. Dean has tears in his eyes, when he can finally swallow again and he takes the water gladly.

“Not sure.” Dean manages to say and Castiel seems to think about that. Dean tries to focus again. Castiel likes another man? Dean didn’t know he was… But maybe it made sense. Castiel is an angel. His body not even his own. So yeah of course Castiel could easily fall for another man.

“Do you think he would like flowers, too?” Castiel asks, when he sits back on his own chair and Dean shrugs.

“Maybe…some men do.” Dean mutters and Castiel nods again. Dean wants to crawl into his bed and forget about this whole conversation. Since Castiel is now silent anyway, Dean gets up and leaves the kitchen a bit faster than necessary.

*

“Happy Valentines!” Sam says happily a week later and Dean groans loudly. All he wanted was some good coffee and maybe a pancake or waffles. Or a steak. He isn’t picky about that. But instead his brother already caught him at the top of the stairs.

“Yeah yeah. You too. I guess.” Dean mumbles and pulls his bathrobe tighter around him. God he hates this day.

“Is it okay if I leave you alone? Because I have a date and…” Dean lifts his hand and nods.

“Whatever fits you.” He says and rubs his eyes. He doesn’t know which girl Sam dates at the moment, but he is also pretty sure he doesn’t want any details. Lately Sam has more girlfriends than he has. Which is also not surprising, because Dean’s last girlfriend was aready years back.

“Alright. Then I wish you a nice day.” Sam even waggles with his eyebrows and Dean looks confused after him. What the hell was that about?

Dean goes down the stairs and stops. It smells like breakfast. Why does it smell like breakfast here? Sam never cooks anything and if he does, it smells not this good. Dean is curious now and he is sure to have a heart attack, when he sees Castiel behind the stove.

“Cas?” He asks and Castiel turns around to him. He smiles brightly.

“Hello Dean!” Castiel says so happily, that Dean has to smile, too for a tiny second. Then he coughs slightly and points at all those plates on the table. There are pancakes, eggs, sausages and just everything Dean loves. His heart sinks. He wishes Castiel would do something like this for him! And not some random guy.

“Wow that's… a lot of food.” Dean says and Castiel nods proudly. Dean didn’t even know that Castiel can cook. Alone so good.

“Yeah but I wanted to try everything and then it got a bit much.” Castiel says and he looks away. Dean could’ve sworn his cheeks were a bit red, though.

“Pretty sure the guy will be over the moon.” Dean says then and Castiel giggles a bit. Dean’s eyes widen again, because that sound surprised him a bit. Castiel turns around again, another plate in his hand.

“Sit, Dean.” Castiel says and Dean is surprised for a moment, because surely the food is for Cas’ valentine and not him, but then Dean shrugs and sits down. It smells so amazing, he just has to test it. And he would even leave a bit for Cas’ lover boy. _Maybe._

“Thank you, Castiel!” Dean says and he smiles genuinely at his best friend. He tries everything, but in the end the pancakes are the best. He can’t stop to eat them. Castiel sits again on the other side of the table and smiles. He doesn’t need to eat and when he is full of his grace, he doesn’t like the taste anyway.

“You like it then?” Castiel asks, when Dean moans loudly as he takes another bite from this delicious pancake. He could die happily now.

“I love it, Cas!” Dean answers and this time Castiel’s smile isn’t as bright as before. It’s soft and careful, but Dean decides he likes this smile even more. He wishes he could make Cas smile like this more often.

“Well I have a special surprise for dessert.” Castiel says and goes back over to the oven. Dean raises his eyebrows. Dessert? He already feels like he is going to burst any moment. But then he sees that Castiel made pie. Apple pie. Dean tries so hard not to drool.

“Really, for me?” Dean asks and he already makes grabby hands at the plate, Castiel hands him. Castiel is smiling so soft again and Dean ducks his head.

“Anything for you, _sweetheart._ ” Castiel says then and Dean is sure that his heart stops. It’s not even the nickname, it’s the way how Castiel says it. So warm and happy and his voice so deep but soft. Dean swallows the wonderful mouthful of pie and then looks up at Castiel.

“W-what?” Dean squeaks quietly and his heart beats double as fast now. He is sweating everywhere and he doesn’t think he can finish the pie.

“Dean. I’m sorry I just…wait here.” Castiel says and with his typical fluttering of his wings, he is gone. Dean is left alone with his thoughts.

So Castiel…doesn’t want some random guy. He wants _him_. He wants Dean. Castiel angel of the lord, wants Dean fuck up Winchester. Dean wants to laugh. Is Castiel even sure what he is getting himself into?

“Dean.”

Dean looks up and sees that Castiel is back. The angel looks nervous and he steps from one foot to his other. Both his hands are behind is back.

“C-cas?” Dean asks back and Castiel smiles nervously.

“Would you be my valentine?” Castiel asks then and he sounds almost shyly about it. Dean can feel how his cheeks start to burn. Oh god he is blushing like a school girl. He is a man god damnit! He can almost hear is father yelling at him, to man up!

Dean closes his eyes. He is a man. A fucking strong man and he…

“Yes!”

…he is in love with Castiel. And that’s okay. It’s okay and good and Dean smiles widely. Castiel wants him to be his valentine.

“That’s good.” Castiel says finally and then he shows what’s behind his back. Flowers. Dean wants to laugh, because normally he would laugh everybody in the face. Flowers.

But they are a lovely red and Dean knows they’ll smell beautifully and he has just the perfect vase in the basement and Dean laughs loudly. God who is he fooling anyway. He loves flowers.

“Dean?” Castiel asks again and Dean jumps to his feet. He even forgets about the wonderful apple pie and goes over to Castiel. He carefully takes the flowers and smells at them. Perfect. Just like he thought.

“Will you be my valentine, too?” Dean asks shyly and he even manages to look up at Castiel, although he is normally a bit taller than the angel. Castiel nods seriously and then carefully tries to hug Dean.

Dean chuckles again and he cuddles against Castiel, as they hug. He only hugs Castiel back with one arm, cause he still has the flowers in his left hand. The flowers are now pressed between them. 

“You like them?” Castiel whispers and Dean nods. He loves them.

“Yes and I uh… like you too.” Dean says and he is glad, that they are still hugging, cause he is sure he couldn’t say it into Castiel's face. _Yet._

“I wasn’t sure if you like that, because you said normally only girls…” Castiel starts and Dean shakes his head. He also takes a step back and looks at the flowers again.

“Forget what I said. I was…being stupid. It’s okay…to like flowers and men and…angels.” Dean feels so happy now. As if something very heavy is lifted from his chest. It’s okay to like those things.

“You aren’t stupid, Dean.” Castiel says and he sounds so happy, too. Dean chuckles and nods.

“Nah I’m just in love and was afraid to admit it.” Dean says and he ducks his head again. _Oh god_. Did he say that out loud? Castiel smiles that soft smile again. Dean blushes harder.

“I’m glad you think so, Sweetheart.” Castiel says and then he comes back closer. Dean puts the flower on the table, so Castiel can pull him closer for real now. Carefully Castiel's hands touch his cheeks and Dean puts his hands around Castiel's neck. It feels so good, to be so close to him.

“Because I feel so too.” Castiel murmurs and Dean finally kisses him. He waited so many years for this and Castiel seems just as desperate. Unlike Dean other…well relationships, this kiss stays soft and very shy. Deans body starts shaking anyway.

He doesn’t think he was ever this happy.

*

“Dean, Cas? I’m back!” Sam yells a few hours later.

Castiel is sitting on their big couch and Dean sits next to him. His whole body leaning against his angel. His head is on Castiel's shoulder and Castiel's left hand is on his thigh. He could stay forever like this.

“Hey Sammy. We’re in the living room!” Dean yells back and then sighs happily.

To be honest he is a bit nervous about Sammy finding out about them… but he knows Sammy will understand. Sammy will accept them. Love them anyway. Because it’s nothing wrong. It’s good. It’s wonderful…

“Huh? Who’s flowers are that?” Sam asks, when he enters the living room and sees the dark blue vase on top of the table.

“Mine!” Dean says happily and smiles brightly. Castiel chuckles and Dean can see how hard he blushes. Maybe Dean is blushing, too.

Sam just looks at him, the flowers and back at him, before he starts laughing.

“Damn Cas! Finally.” Sam says then and Dean laughs.

And then he kisses Castiel right in front of Sam.

Because he can. And it’s totally _okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
